As Time Goes By
by xheart to thee
Summary: [AU: Features Piper and Leo, some mentions of sisters.] Piper and Leo were once together but then Leo left one day with out any notice. What happens when he returns to San Francisco years later? ON HOLD when I have time and inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came over me and I had to get it down…I'm bit sure really where it is going but I hope I can try and do myself justice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

As Time Goes By- Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell brushed her hair back as she set the last tray down on the counter. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home to her sons. She had left them alone all day and she didn't want to leave it any longer. They were old enough to be left alone but she still worried. That's what moms did. And she did it best. She untied her apron, slung it over the desk and grabbed her bag,

'Bye Chuck.' She shouted across the counter.

'Bye Piper. See you tomorrow.' Chuck said and then rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead.

Piper smiled at the various waitresses and said goodbye. She lifted her car keys from her bag and unlocked her brown car. She threw her bag in the passenger seat and climbed into the car and flicked the heat on but it made a whrring sound and shut down. She sighed and turned the engine on; surprised it started up first time round. She took a quick glance in the mirror and blew a strand of lose hair out of her face and drove out of the car park.

**xXx**

'Wyatt I'm scared.' A small boy with brown hair and green eyes said to his older brother.

'I know Chris, I know. But mommy will be home soon.' The older boy said. He had blonde hair and had the same green eyes.

'Why is it dark?' Chris, the younger boy, whispered.

'The electric went out.' Wyatt replied. He took a flash light and handed it to his brother and flicked his own on. 'Mommy will be home soon.'

**xXx**

Piper parked her car and got out, slamming the door behind her causing small particles of rust to fall off the door. 'Piece of junk!' She said angrily. She climbed the stone steps to her apartment block and smiled at the bus boy. He gave her a small wave and then returned to his position, looking for any one who needed help with bags of any sort. She pushed the button on the elevator and waited for the door to slide open. A few moments passed and nothing happened.

'Ugh.' She grumbled and took to the stairs. Stair after stair and eventually she came to her floor. She walked up the hallway and stopped at room 405. She put her key in the lock and walked in. She flicked the light switch but nothing happened.

'Freakin' electric.' She said and then chucked her bag on the table. She walked quietly to her sons' room and opened the door. She saw her two boys fast asleep. She smiled and went over to Chris's bed and kissed his forehead softly. She then went over to Wyatt's bed and kissed his head. He shifted and opened his eyes.

'Mom?' He whispered groggily.

'Yeah it's me.' She whispered back.

'Ok. Chris was scared. You didn't pay the electric bill did you?'

'Wyatt you know I didn't mean to. It's just that….with mommy only having a crap job. She can't afford to pay it every month.' Piper sat down on the side of the bed.

'I know mom.' He said.

'Thanks for looking after your brother again. We make a good ream right?' She nudged him slightly.

'I guess.' Wyatt said.

'Ok ladies and gentlemen, he guesses!' Piper joked.

'Night mom.' Wyatt said and turned onto his side. Piper sighed and walked out of their room and went into the small lounge area. She sat down on the weather beaten couch. They were struggling. Her job was crap and the pay was worse. She swore that she'd try for her sons but she just couldn't cope on her own. When the boy's father left she said she would be ok but she knew she had been wrong. Single parent hood just wasn't working out for her. Her sisters couldn't help either. They had their high-flying jobs and husbands who earned more than Piper had even had in her whole life. And then of course there was her children's father who she hadn't seen since Wyatt was 5. He had just left one night without a bye your leave. She hadn't even told him she was pregnant again. She had realized from that day that her Grams had been right. No man can handle commitment and responsibility.

**xXx**

Leo Wyatt sighed as he drove up his stone driveway. He had been at work only 15 minutes when he decided to come home. His work bored him and he never really did anything at work. He owned a line of shops all over America. He would normally go to the head office to check on stocks and money but that was usually all. He got out of his car and walked in his door.

'Good Afternoon Mr Wyatt.' His Housekeeper, Anne, said to him.

'Hello Anne. How's things?' He said as he set down his briefcase and took his linen suit jacket off.

'Good, I just cleared the kitchen.' She said.

'Well take the rest of the afternoon off. I insist.' He said.

'But Mr Wyatt, I haven't made the bed or anything.' She persisted.

'Oh I think I can handle sleeping in an unmade bed for one night. Please.' He said.

'Thank you Mr Wyatt.' Anne said as she took of her apron and left it in the kitchen. 'Have a nice day.' She said and walked out the door, the bang echoing in the small foyer. He sighed with relief. He couldn't handle Anne being there today. It had been 4 years today. 4 years since he had left San Francisco, 4 years since he had left the house and 4 years since he had walked out on her and his son. His beautiful son. He had only been 5 and Leo tried to imagine everyday what he would look like. He had never explained to Piper why he left. He didn't even leave her a note, letter, anything. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't tell her the truth. It would have hurt too much. It hurt him to even think about it. He supposed she looked as radiant as the last time he had seen her. She had always looked beautiful, even when she had just woken up. To him that was her most beautiful stage. When she had been pregnant, the beauty she illuminated had been over powering to him. Her whole face glowed with every month. And when their son had been born he had been so proud of her. He had loved her so much that day. And would always love her even though he wasn't with her. He sighed as he made his way to his room. He looked in the closet and opened a small case. Inside was a collection of pictures of Piper and Wyatt during his early stages. Then he lifted a picture of himself and Piper standing beneath a tree in the shade. He traced his finger around her outline. 'Another year.' He whispered. The he placed it back in the case and set it back in the closet. 'Just another year.'

**Ok that was the first chapter. Is it ok? Should I continue. As you've probably guessed, Leo doesn't know Chris exists and Piper and Leo were together but broke up. Also I know Wyatt only being 9 and staying at home alone weird? but…well the basic point of the chapter was to show that Piper was struggling with money and many single parents have to leave their young children alone at home to look after their siblings. Also the story to Leo leaving will be brought out later on in the story. Please review and let me know, Molly xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**quotmmmDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**Just want to say thanks to: **halli-halliwell, AsherSmasher, "Anonymous reviewer" **(Also, I always thought Wyatt had green eyes….oh well…just a fic.)**, heather1021, Paige Halliwell-Matthews, CrazyWomanLovesYou, Perty in Pink, Parvatti, jesusfreak30, nicole812us, "Anonymous reviewer"

**Like I said in the first chapter summary bit thing, I'm not really sure where this is going. I just had an idea and wanted to follow it up. Just bear with me and read it. :D**

As Time Goes By- Chapter 2

His fingers began to tremble slightly. He hadn't been on a date in so many years he had forgotten what it felt like. The pre-date nerves. The nerves of sitting down waiting for the woman. Then there was the actual date itself. The meet and greet, the kiss hello. The awkward silence before you order. He sighed to himself and fixed his jacket. It was just one date. He could get through this.

'Uh, Leo?' A voice came from behind him. He turned around swiftly to see his date, Erica.

'Erica.' He said and leant down to kiss her soft cheek and then straightened up again. He took a quick glance at her chosen attire. She had a plain dress, which just passed her knees showing off her slim lower legs. Her straps just slid past her shoulders showing a small strip of her bra strap. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his strong hand. He led her to their table and held out her seat.

'Thank you.' She sat down and placed her bag beside her chair. She watched as he took his seat and noticed small droplets of perspiration on his forehead. She smiled slightly to herself knowing she wasn't the only one nervous.

Leo looked to Erica and smiled. She looked absolutely stunning. 'You look beautiful.' He said in a low voice.

She looked to him and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the restaurant. She watched as he began to fiddle with his hands and muster up words to say to her.

He couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to talk to her. Usually when talking to women he had no bother. But, Erica wasn't like any other woman, he thought. He reached out for his glass of wine which had just been brought over and sipped it. He looked over to Erica who was twisting a ring on her finger nervously. Her short, dyed, blonde hair was shining in the light. He has always been a brunette guy. He racked through his head trying to find something to say. Something which would be a conversation starter.

'How was your day?'

'Oh, my god. It was the worst. This girl came in to get her nails done.' She continued to ramble incoherently about her day as a beautician. Leo found it hard to stay attentive and hoped she didn't ask him any questions about her job. Erica suddenly stopped talking and looked at her nail. 'I have a broken nail! I have a broken nail!' She began to wave her hand about rapidly and Leo looked around the restaurant and noticed people beginning to stare.

'Erica,' He began but couldn't find any words to come out. 'Erica…calm down.' But she didn't hear him and continued rambling about her nail. Leo began to grow agitated, it showing evidently on his face.

'Look Leo. Look!' She said and shoved her hand into his face. 'It's horrendous.'

'I'm sure it is Erica but if you don't mind keeping your voice down, people are looking at us.' He said softly. He took hold of her delicate hand and caressed his thumb over it.

She looked up to him. He had such sincerity in his eyes it made her smile. 'Sorry,' she apologized 'I'm just nervous. It's just, you're such a great guy and I wanted to look perfect tonight.' Her voice trailed off when she noticed Leo smiling at her. 'What?'

He shook his head. .'It's nothing. You looked amazing when I saw you.' He said with more truth than he expected to come out. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on them. 'Now, let's eat.' He let go of her hand and looked down to his meal. Erica continued to look at him. He was perfect but there was something he was hiding. She could tell. But just what was it?

**Ok I know it's been ages since I posted the first chapter but I am back at school and with so much coursework going on it's hard. But please still review! Thanks Molly xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but here I am now. :D**

**Just want to say thanks to: **heather1021, versatilecutie, Notanothernonamer "Anonymous Reviewer", nicole812us, wiccagrl "Anonymous Reviewer", Paige fan "Anonymous Reviewer".

As Time Goes By – Chapter 3

She placed the last of the dinner plates she and the boys had used in the cupboard. She flipped the drying cloth over her shoulder, rolled up her sleeves and began to tackle the stained pan in the sink. She scrubbed vigorously until the pan shone and then she dried it and placed in its place again. She took her long hair out of it's pony tail and ran her fingers through it. She took one last look around the kitchen and then walked the short distance to the lounge. She peered in the door to see her two boys playing with each other.

'It's my turn Wyatt!' Chris told Wyatt firmly.

'No, you just had a turn. It's mine.' Wyatt said and took the dice out of Chris' hand.

'But that's not fair, I didn't get to move.' Chris whined and tilted his head in confusion.

'Well that just the way the dice rolls.' Wyatt rolled the dice and then squealed with delight. 'Yes! A 6.' He moved his pointer 6 places and then looked to Chris who simply blinked his green eyes at him.

She smiled at them. They truly were perfect. She walked to her small bedroom and slipped out of her work dress and into a pair of faded jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed her brush and gathered her hair up into a pony tail and looked in the mirror. She sighed and shook her head at herself and then went back to the living room.

'Mommy Wyatt isn't playing fair.' Chris whined as he grabbed onto Piper's leg.

'Why not sweetie?' Piper said bending down to Chris' height.

'He keeps not letting me have a turn.' He said and turned to face Wyatt.

'Wyatt play fair.' Piper said kissing Chris's head and then taking a seat on the couch. She watched her two boys interact with one another and felt a sense of pride rush through her. She had raised these two boys by herself and they had turned out ok. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the easiest of lives but it suited her fine. She had just about enough money to get by and she had wonderful children. What more could she want?

**xXx**

Leo shut the door to his office and took one last glance at it and then began to make his way down the steps when he bumped into another guy from the job.

'Ahh Wyatt, just the man I was looking for' The small plump man said.

'Me? Why?' Leo asked fixing his tie.

'I have a proposition.'

'A proposition? Now what wild idea have you got to promote the shops new line of clothing this year Sean.' Leo said pulling a smile.

'It's not a wild one this year. This one might just work…if you like traveling.' Sean ushered Leo into his small office. The office was decorated with hideous paintings which Leo could never understand why Sean had kept the up on the wall. His wife had decorated his office for him so it had a feminine style to it with plain cream walls and plain carpet which had visible coffee stains on it. There was numerous photos of Sean's offspring on this desk. Photos of them at their first day of school, first communion and many others that were of little significance to Leo.

'Why would it involve traveling?' Leo asked curiously.

'Well as you know we have numerous retail outlets around the USA and some of them do better than others.' Leo nodded slowing not quite gathering what Sean was getting at. 'Well this year we have decided to send a few of our staff to these places, see if we can make them better some how.'

Leo looked at Sean as though he had just developed another head. 'And?'

'Well, I want you to go.' Sean said as he fixed a slanted photo on his desk.

'Me? Why me?' Leo asked.

'Well, you've been here for what 5 years? I think it's time we sent you out to the open. You don't have to accept.'

'No I do accept. Where would I be going?' Leo asked twisting his hands nervously.

'Well California. San Francisco to be precise.'

Leo leant forward a little bit. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Was he going back to San Francisco? Back to her?

**Okies cliffy but I am in a big hurry, going out so I just wanted to finish this off to post it. I know it's awfully short but I just wanted to get to the basic point of why Leo was going to SF. I know I haven't done much with Piper but give the story time. Please review. Molly xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ol**

**Gb lef Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**Just a little thanks to: **heather1021, "Anonymous Reviewer", leosldy, CrazyWomanLovesYou, nicole812us, "Anonymous Reviewer"

**Oh and also thanks to Laur a.k.a The-Cheese-Fairy for checking it out for me…fixing all my wee mistakes. I wubs you Laur!**

**Yeah so thanks you guys for reading my fic it means a great deal to me (And I know you're all going 'Meh all you people say that' but seriously it does to me) I love writing and I know it's not the best but I enjoy it. Haha Thanks :)**

**I know it's been AGES hasn't it? But I swear if I could do away with school coursework I would. (We get it in Britain…I don't know it others get it…anyhoo) I promise I will try and update more often I just can never find time to write. Ok I shall shut up….Thanks Molly xXx**

_You still have all of me…  
- 'My Immortal' Evanescence_

As Time Goes By – Chapter 4

San Francisco.

That's the other side of the country.

The other side of the world to Leo if he thought about it enough. He hadn't been back there in a long time and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. He hadn't thought about going back until now. Ok, so he thought about her every day but it didn't mean he had any intention of going back. He had left for a good reason. And though, at the time, he couldn't bare to part with her or his son, he had had to.

Still, that wasn't really a valid excuse to give to your boss was it? He simply shook his head to himself and continued to put items into his small case. In went clothes; shirts, pants and a tie or two. He reached for a small empty frame sitting on the bed and lifted a few books to pick up a photo. He stared at it attentively.

Should he bring it?

What if someone asked who they were?

He hadn't told anyone he had had a wife and son; bringing the photo may lead to difficult questions- Questions he didn't particularly want to answer. He decided against the frame, folding the photo and putting it in his wallet.

A few hours later he arrived at the airport. He looked around at the mass of people as they floated past him smiling, laughing and some looking upset from waving off their family or friends. Leo tightened his grip on his small suitcase and walked towards the ticket collection stall.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?' The attendant asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here to collect my ticket to San Francisco. My name is Leo Wyatt." He looked to the woman as she clicked the mouse a few times and typed with speed on the keyboard.

"Wyatt…Wyatt…ah Leo Wyatt. You're here with your work company?" She asked. Leo nodded. "Ok. Here's your ticket Mr. Wyatt. You board by Gate 34. Have a nice flight." She handed Leo his ticket and turned to her computer screen again.

Leo made the short walk to the Starbucks and bought a Cappuccino. He took a seat beside Gate 34. Whilst sitting serenely his thoughts turned to her again. He would usually think of her when he was quiet. He often wondered what she looked like now. Did she still have the long hair he had always adored? He had always loved filing his fingers through it. And her brown eyes; he loved those deep pools of brown. He could have looked into them all day.

He took a sip of his Cappuccino and then screwed up his face in disgust as it had gone cold. He sighed.

'Flight SF488 to San Francisco now boarding.' A voice called from the tannoy. He tossed his cup into the bin and walked to the Gate. He waited in the line patiently until they reached him.

'Ticket please.'

Leo handed him his ticket and they checked it over and then they gave him it back.

'Have a nice flight Sir.'

Leo smiled and walked to the plane. He took his seat at the window. He was thankful he had gotten a window seat. Ever since he was a kid he had loved seeing the clouds and looking at the land from an aerial view. He got comfortable and looked out the window. A few moments went by when he felt a presence beside him. He moved his head and he turned around to face a young woman with the bluest eyes he had ever set his own eyes on.

'Hi I'm Kendal. Kendal James.' She said holding out her petite hand for Leo to shake.

Leo took it and shook it slowly. 'Hi. I'm Leo Wyatt.' He smiled a thin smile.

'Well Leo I hope we get on well because this is going to be a long flight.' Kendal joked and leaned back into her chair. 'Mmmmm…I always loved plane chairs.' She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them looking to the screen in front of her. 'I wonder what movie they will show. I hope it's one I wont sleep through like last time.'

She continued to talk and Leo looked on with interest. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. He didn't know why but he felt they told a million stories worth knowing. She stopped talking when she realized he was staring at her.

'Is there something on my face?' She said moving her hand to her face.

'Oh no. Sorry I didn't mean to stare.' Leo said sincerely.

'So there's nothing on my face?' She asked. Leo shook his head and smiled. 'Good. So what brings you to old Frisco?' She asked flicking a strand of hair from her face.

'Work.'

'That all?' She asked as if knowing there were other reasons.

'Are you always this perceptive?' Leo asked shifting uncomfortably.

'Just with people I can read well. Most of the other times I just guess.' She said and crossed her arms. 'So what's her name?'

Leo looked to her and then averted his eyes to his hands. 'Piper.'

Kendal looked to him as if mentally motioning him to carry on. Leo sighs and clasps his clammy hands together.

'We were together for 7 years. Everything was perfect. We had a son.' Leo smiled as he got an image of his son laughing. 'But then I had to go. I didn't tell her why… I couldn't.' He choked on his own words, feeling the thoughts of the past few years hit him like a brick.

'I'm sure she understood.' Kendal said sympathetically. Her heart went out to him. He looked a mess. She reached out to touch his hand but he brought it closer to himself. She looked to her own hands and listened.

'I don't know if she did. You see Piper was… well she was Piper.' He smiled a little. 'She was never really good at grasping concepts all that fast. I don't know…I'm confused.'

'About seeing her again?' Kendal asked quietly.

'I don't even know if I will see her again…San Francisco is a big place.' Leo continued to ramble until Kendal stopped him.

'Leo calm down. If you see her then…you see her. If you don't see then you don't see her.' She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

'You're right.' Leo nodded to himself and sighed. He smiled at her. 'What brings you to San Francisco?'

'Family. It's my mums birthday and we always have a huge, and I mean huge, gathering for her. I like it.' She smiled and titled her head. She really did enjoy it. She loved the feel of her whole family being around her.

Leo looked to her and smiled. He noticed the small wrinkles in her eyes as she smiled and the way her lips curved when she smiled. It reminded him of Piper. She reminded him of her in many ways. The way she crossed her arms when she was talking. The way she smiled when she laughed at her own jokes.

'Why are staring at me?' She asked.

'Sorry…I didn't mean to.' Leo said and coughed nervously.

'So, where do you work?'

'I'm a OB/GYN in training. So if you ever need a child delivered…give me a call.' She smiled and laughed slightly.

'I'll note it down.' Leo smiled and stifled a yawn.

'oh you're tired, I'll let you sleep. I'll give you a kick when we hit land.' She smirked and turned on her back.

Leo smiled slightly and then leaned back in his chair looking out the window. The last thing he remembered was an image of her in his mind.

**Ok so I know it's a weird place to end but I did have another place to end in mind but I wanted to get this up before Christmas. So you know…review, it'd be like your Christmas present to me…Molly xXx**

**Ps. Have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. They all belong to the WB and Co.**

'_I finally find you and I collide'_

_- Collide, Howie Day_

As Time Goes By – Chapter 5

He stepped off the plane and took in a deep breath. He walked inside the airport, his long business coat flowing behind him in waves. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

'Here we are.' Kendal said. She stretched and looked around the airport. 'Now if I could remember where the luggage collection is…ah! There.' She said pointing. Leo followed her watching as she skipped slightly. He laughed slightly. How could anyone be so full of life after a flight?

'Hey Leo is this yours. It says L. Wyatt and if I remember Wyatt would be your last name.' Kendal said handing him a small case. He nodded and took it in his hand.

'Thanks.' He said and checked the label just to be sure.

'Well here's mine. I better be going. I hope I see you around. Have a nice trip.' She hugged him and kissed his cheek and turned on her heels and walked away from him. He sighed and buttoned his jacket and walked out of the airport.

**xXx**

'Hey, I'll have a burger with fries.' A young man said. Piper took note of his order and looked up.

'Anything to drink?' She asked politely.

'Um…a root beer.' He said and turned back to his newspaper. She looked at him for a moment. Since when did men become so ignorant? She shrugged to herself and walked over to the bar. 'Another order.' She handed the order over. She pulled a bit of hair from her face and took a look in the window. 'Whoa I look like a wreck.' She mumbled to herself.

'Pardon?' Laura, a fellow waitress asked.

'I said I looked like a wreck.'

'You? Look like a wreck?' Laura said bemused. 'Those two words are never together when describing you missy.'

Piper smiled and then wiped down the counter. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and then rubbed an eye.

'You should go home. You look dead beat.' Laura said.

'No I'm good.' Laura looked to her skeptically. 'Really I'm fine. Nothing a good cup of coffee on my break wont fix.' Laura shook her head to herself and walked away to clear another table. Piper watched her walk away and then looked to a couple sitting in a booth. She titled her head and smiled at them. They looked so 'in-love'. She felt a hint of jealousy for them. She couldn't have that because not many guys wanted to continue dating her when they found out she had 'baggage.' She continued to watch the couple as they whispered sweet nothings in one another's ear. She smiled slightly. She remembered when she and Leo would sit in a booth and they would hold a hand on her swelling stomach to feel the baby move or kick.

She blew a lose strand of hair out of her face and turned on her heels to continue working. Any thoughts of Leo she pushed away. She didn't need to be thinking of him right now.

**xXx**

Leo pulled his coat up closer around his neck and shifted his case to his other hand. He looked around for a sign saying his name. He knew someone was waiting for him he just wasn't sure who. He scanned the surroundings and a small sign saying 'Wyatt' popped up. He walked over to find a small, round man with a distinct smell of body odor coming from him. Leo scrunched his nose up slightly to block out the smell and then reformed.

'Mr. Wyatt?' The man asked.

'That's me.' Leo said

The small man looked up to Leo and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Are you really Mr. Wyatt?'

A confused look appeared on Leo's face. Of course he was Leo. Why would he walk over if he wasn't Mr. Wyatt?

'Yes I am Mr. Wyatt.'

'Ok. Come with me.' The small man waddled toward the exit, Leo in tow.

The man led Leo to a black limousine. Leo widened his eyes in shock. He didn't know the company had this sort of money. The man reached out his podgy hand and opened the door for Leo. He took a deep breath when he saw the interior of the car. The smells of leather filled his nostrils. He looked to the glass holders in front of him and he saw bubbles rising from the freshly poured champagne.

'Uh…is this all for me?' Leo asked perplexed. The man simply nodded and then closed the door and went to the other side and climbed in.

'The hotel James.' He called to the front of the car. The car started and the man turned around to face Leo. 'Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I was in a bit of a rush. I'm David. David Burns. I work for the same company as you.' He held out his hand and Leo shook it firmly.

'I didn't expect all this.' Leo said eyeing the champagne.

'Oh. Well don't expect it often. You'll be busy so you wont have time.' David smirked. Leo smiled and then took his jacket off.

'Where we headed?' Leo asked as he took a small sip of the champagne.

'Well the hotel where you will get something to eat.' David answered.

'um…not to sound rude but I don't fancy posh food. I could murder a cheesy burger and fries.' Leo smirked and David nodded in agreement.

'Sure. James, change of plan. Take us to that diner near here. You know the one I mean?'

'Yes Sir.' Came the reply. Leo smiled and thanked David.

**xXx**

'I need a new job.' Piper mumbled to herself as she took a seat. A rest she needed. She rubbed her tired eyes and checked her watch. It was only 4.30 but she was tired out. Her thoughts turned to her sons. They would be home from school now. She knew they were safe though. She had asked her neighbor Julie to keep an eye on them just to be on the safe side. She hated leaving them alone because they were so young but at times she had no other choice. She just couldn't afford a full time child minder. She looked around the diner. There weren't that many customers so she could sit down for a few minutes more. She relished in the thought.

After a few moments she got up after hearing the door swing open. She fixed her apron and turned around and felt her body clash into another one.

'Oh I'm terribly sorry.' She said and looked up and her eyes widened dramatically. She felt her heart begin to thump in her chest as she continued to stare in his eyes. She knew it was him. She could never forget those pools of green.

**Ok and there it ends. I know it's not a cliffhanger because well you know who it is but ssssh. Don't ruin my moment. Anyways, I know you might think 'Why did he end up in her diner of all places?' But it's a fanfiction…work with it. And also 'How could she not have seen the limo?' Again…just let it flow. Thanks, Molly xXx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**I know it's been ages hasn't it? I am so ashamed, but I have had exams these last two weeks and life is hectic at the moment but I managed to sit and type up this chapter. It's not great but I tried. **

**-------**

'_You wont have to ask if I still care, cause as the time turns the page, my love wont age at all'_

_- ' I Swear' All 4 One_

--------

As Time Goes By – Chapter 6 

It was her.

It was.

He looked into her eyes and knew straight away. It **really** was her. He swore he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He couldn't take his eyes from hers and it seemed she couldn't do the same.

She kept telling herself to look away. To turn around and go back to work but it was easier said that done. When she looked into those eyes she felt her pulse begin to quicken and she could feel her hands clam. After all these years they still had affect on her. She finally looked away. She didn't move her eyes too far though. She averted her eyes to his left hand. She noticed he didn't have a wedding ring. Why had she done that, she thought to herself.

He looked as she averted her eyes and felt a slight disappointment that she hadn't kept looking at him. The feeling left him and then he felt the familiar feeling again. The feeling he had missed so much. He moved his eyes up and down her torso.

'Mr. Wyatt…' A voice from behind Leo said slowly. It took Leo a few moments to register what had just been said and then he turned around to face the man he had came in with.

'Would you like me to order for you?' David asked. Leo simply nodded and then turned back to see her but she had gone. He looked around the diner to find any trace of her but she has disappeared. He continued looking around but sighed when he knew he wouldn't find her by standing there. He moved to the counter where David has gone.

'Yeah can I have a cheese burger and fries and uh….yeah another one of those.' David asked and winked his eye at the waiter who simply rolled her eyes at him. Leo smirked slightly. He then took a seat beside him and held his head in his hands and sighed. 'What happened back there?' David asked as he shifted in his seat to face Leo.

Leo looked up suddenly. 'Huh?' he asked and then rubbed his face with his hand. 'Long story.'

'We have a long time.'

Leo looked to him and stared into his eyes. He didn't want to tell him who she was. That was his own personal business and he hardly knew the man. But he felt it all falling out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it. He continued with the story, when he had first met Piper, when they had their son and then when he left. When he mentioned he had just upped and left David's eyes widened slightly.

'You just left?' He asked astounded.

Leo hung his head in shame and then nodded. 'Yeah.' He looked up and David was looking at him with furrowed brows.

**xXx**

She watched him from the safety of the window in the kitchen door.

It was him.

What was he doing here? Why had he come back? Questions ran through her mind. Questions she couldn't answer.

She clasped together her trembling hands and breathed in and out to regain composure. She turned around so her back was against the door and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't resist. She turned around again to watch him. She couldn't help but notice that he had not changed. He still had the same hairstyle; slightly long with short side burns. She continued pointing out any continuities in him she could find until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'That him?' The voice asked. Piper turned around swiftly to find her co-worker looking out the small window at Leo also.

'Yeah.' Piper replied softly.

'He's much better looking than you described him.' Laura quipped. Piper simply stared at her. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound…' she stopped, realising she didn't know what to say.

'It's ok. He'll be going again soon.'

_Going back to his life, _she added silently to herself.

'Yeah, you're right. Well, you better get back to your work.' Laura said and turned on her heels to return to work. Piper watched her and then took one last glance at Leo and then headed back to work.

**xXx**

'Well, we had better get going. We don't want to be late.' David said as he wiped the remnants of his burger from his face with the napkin.

'Ok.' Leo said as he drank down the last of his drink and then stood up from his seat. He looked around the diner, in search of just one last glimpse of her. His eyes circled the area and then stopped when he came across her. She was wiping down a counter. Her loose ponytail was falling over her shoulders and her apron was slipping. 'I'll be back in a second. Got to go to the restroom.' David nodded in agreement and walked out to the limo.

Leo walked up behind her. He reached out and pulled up her apron. He felt her tense up and then turn around with speed. He saw she was about to chastise whoever it was who had touched her but instead she widened her eyes in shock.

'Uh, excuse me.' She whispered and tried to get past him but he held up his arm to stop her. She gasped slightly. 'Please.' She said quietly.

'Piper.' With that one word she felt the tears well up. She shut her eyes to block out the view of him, but she could feel his presence taking over her.

'Let me go.' She said once again, building up strength with every word. Leo pulled his arm back and she tried to walk away except this time he took her arm and pulled him into her. He looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. They both knew what was coming and neither of them wanted to stop it. He leant into her expectant lips and touched them softly with his. He parted and then looked to her face, her eyes closed and her face glowing. He leant in for one last time and kissed her again, this time harder yet with the gentleness only a lover could achieve. She kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth to achieve the most of this precious moment. A moment she had been waiting so long for.

They parted after what seemed an eternity of mere seconds. Piper's eyes remained closed as she let her head fall. Leo traced the outline of her face with his hand then and caressed her cheek with his thumb. After a few moments he turned and left leaving Piper standing in the middle of the Diner, eyes all on her.

**End….of chapter. I know it was a bit rushed but I couldn't think what to put. I know more than likely Leo wouldn't walk have kissed her straight out as it would have been rushing, but it works. Please review. xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, not as many as I expected but I tried. Not much happening in this chapter. I typed it up in bed so it's possibly not the best, but beds are comfy and it's easy to get sidetracked.**

**Also the words in italics are characters thoughts, but I'm sure you could have worked that one out by yourself. Cheesh, give them some credit Denise!**

**-------**

'_Love takes up where knowledge leaves off.'_

_-Saint Thomas Aquinas_

--------

As Time Goes By – Chapter 7 

He pushed the card into the slide and waited for the red light to come on. When it did he pushed the door open and looked around the hotel room he had been directed to. It was bigger than he expected. The king-size bed was placed in the center of the room against the wall. The walls were a cream color with a cream carpet which looked quite worn.

He placed his suitcase on the bed and threw his jacket on the bed. He pulled his tie over his head and then rubbed his tired eyes and collapsed onto the bed. He looked up to the ceiling and then shut his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the diner and Piper. Had it all just happened? Did he really kiss her and then just walk out? He sighed and then opened his eyes. That was not how he had planned what would happen if he ever met her again. He had hoped they would talk and then perhaps something may happen after that.

His head was a mess of emotions. He didn't know what to do. Should he go back and see her or should he just leave it? He opened his eyes and sighed loudly. He spread his body over the bed and smiled. It was a big bed. He sat up and looked out the window onto the streets of San Francisco. He then walked over to the window and continued to look at the view he had. San Francisco hadn't really changed much, a few more houses, a few more shops but nothing too extreme. He liked that. Another thing he liked was the fact it didn't have the 'buzz' that New York had. It looked so much calmer; people didn't look to be in a rush all the time. They smiled as you walked past them and they often moved over to let you past. If he could remember correctly from the short psychology class he had taken at college, that meant that they didn't feel as important as you and this inflated Leo's ego slightly. He wasn't the sort of person who needed an ego inflation but it still gave him a kick now and then.

He rubbed his neck and combed his fingers through his hair. He had had a long flight yet he didn't feel tired. Strange, he thought. He decided to have a shower hoping that the heat would make him feel tired, tired enough to sleep if only for a few hours.

**XXx **

Piper closed her car door and leaned her head against the rest behind her. It had been a really long day.

_Had today really happened?_

She sighed at that thought and then looked out the window.

_I can't believe he came in here. Of all the diners in San Francisco he chose this one._

_To be fair, he probably didn't know I worked her and was just as shocked to see her, as she was to see him._

She laughed slightly at her own craziness. Had she always been one to obsess over things like that? Yes she had been. All her life she had been the girl at school who did something over and over again just to make sure it looked ok. She was always the girl who did 3 different forms of her science project and handed all 3 in.

_Just to be on the safe side. _

A man walked past her car and she looked at him. She wondered if he had half the problems in her life that she had.

_Doubt it._

_Oh c'mon Piper stop feeling sorry for yourself. There are worse of people in the world than you._

And she had a point. Many people would consider her lucky. She had a roof over her head, running water, electricity-when she could afford to pay the bill, and she had two beautiful children.

So, if she had all these things why did she still feel empty?

When Leo kissed her today she had felt something for him she hadn't felt in a long time. Sure, when Leo had left she had dated some guys but they never "did it for her" for lack of a better term. She never really let them in. Her heart was always closed in the fear that it would get broken again.

She had loved Leo with all her heart. When she was with him nothing else mattered anymore. She had fallen so hard for him and she thought he had felt the same. When she saw him today her heart had skipped a beat. She felt ashamed that after all this time he still had that affect on her.

She mentally slapped herself.

_Get over him Piper._

But that was easier said than done. Sure, it had been a few years but you never stop loving 'the one' do you?

**XXx**

Leo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. Droplets of water ran down his chest and some dribbled down his rough cheeks. He rubbed the steamed mirror so he could see his reflection. He smiled slightly at an old memory. When he and Piper had just started dating Piper would leave little notes on the bathroom mirror for him to read when he got out of the shower. But when Wyatt came along, those things became less of an occurrence.

_Wyatt. God I miss him._

Leo wondered what he looked like today. He would have grown up so much now. He was probably a handsome little guy too.

_It's your own fault you don't know what he looks like now Leo. You left them._

He cussed at himself. He had been an idiot. He had left for good reason. Or so he thought.

He shook the thoughts away and left the bathroom to get dressed.

His aspired hope of having a shower to tire him out hadn't worked. Instead he felt more awake than ever. He quickly dried himself and pulled on a pair of rough jeans and a shirt. He roughed the towel through his hair in the hope it would dry faster.

He was about to turn on the TV when there was a knock at the door. He screwed his face up in confusion. He hadn't ordered anything had he? He shrugged and went to the door.

'C'mon Leo, you're going to be late for dinner.' The voice came and Leo recognized it as David's. He opened the door to find David standing at it with a dinner jacket on.

'You're not ready.' David pointed out as he looked Leo up and down.

'For what?' Leo asked confused.

'Dinner. I told you right?' David pondered and Leo shook his head slowly. 'Damn, my memory is going already. Well, we've got a dinner date with some of the guys from work. Dress well and I'll be waiting for you down in the foyer.'

'Ok. Give me 10 minutes.' Leo said and shut the door and went back to his case. 'Something smart, something smart.' He muttered to himself. 'Ah ha, this jacket is good.'

He pulled of his jeans and pulled on a pair of black trousers and then put on a plain white shirt and a jacket. He decided to go without a tie, that was too smart for dinner. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt and buttoned up his jacket and took one look at himself in the long mirror then he walked out of the room leaving his thoughts of Piper and Wyatt locked in the bedroom for his return later that evening.

**Ok, so the end of that chapter. It didn't have anything huge in it, it was sort of just a filler chapter with some thoughts and feelings. But review anyway wont you? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed characters, I am simply borrowing them. **

**The parts in italics are parts of a dream.**

'_You're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes it's you I see.'_

'_Everywhere' Michelle Branch_

As Time Goes By – Chapter 8 

_The room was perfect. Tonight was the night she was going to tell him she was pregnant again. She could just see his face light up when she told him. When she had told him she was pregnant with Wyatt she had never seen him smile so much._

_She smiled to herself and then opened the stove. Everything was ready. The food was ready; the drinks were on the table. Water for her of course. Wyatt was tucked up in his crib. Now all it needed was Leo._

_She looked up to the clock. He should be home by now. She sighed and thought he could have got caught up at work. She decided to change her outfit for the fourth time since she had got home. _

_She headed to their bedroom. She looked over at Leo's wardrobe and narrowed her eyes. She had a sudden urge to open it. She walked over and opened it. She gasped slightly. Everything was gone. It was empty. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt utterly confused. Where were all his things? _

_She looked around the room and widened her eyes when she noticed everything that belonged to Leo had gone. How had she not noticed this before? She looked around the room again. Everything was gone. She instinctively put a hand on her belly. All of a sudden she heard someone call 'Mommy'. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She heard 'Mommy' again. 'Mommy.'_

'Mommy….mommy.' Chris whimpered. 'Mommy wake up.' He pulled on her duvet. Piper mumbled softly but then turned over. 'Mommy!' He called one last time. This time Piper opened her eyes slowly. Chris smiled slightly and then frowned. His eyes began to water and a small tear escaped from their green pools. 'I had a bad dream.'

Piper sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Chris standing beside her bed holding his teddy. One leg of his pajamas was pulled up, the other down. She couldn't help but smile.

'C'mere buddy. It's ok.' She pulled the duvet over and helped Chris climb in and then wrapped the duvet around him and herself. She pulled his body closer to hers and rested her head atop of his. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was just a dream. The dream she had every so often when she thought of Leo. How could one man have such an effect on her? She didn't know but she knew that she'd probably never have the answer. She leaned back into the bed and kissed the top of her son's head and closed her eyes.

**xXx**

'Yeah that was a good one.' David said and took a sip of his beer.

'Or how about the time we -- ' the other man who Leo had come to know as Mr. B. 'maybe we should stop.' He looked at Leo.

'No, no. It's ok. I don't mind.' Leo said and smiled slightly. 'Keep talking.'

'No it's alright Leo. We'll stop. Besides, we should problem talk about work.' Mr. B. said and then lifted his napkin and wiped his mouth.

'Awww c'mon Mr. B. Leo just arrived today. How about the work starts tomorrow?' David asked. Mr. B. nodded and then sipped his beer.

'Well, guys I am sort of tired. What time do I have to be there tomorrow?' Leo asked as he stood up. He knew he shouldn't leave so abruptly but he had a lot on his mind. Or rather he couldn't get one person out of his mind.

'Uh Leo.' David said slowly.

'I know it's early but I am tired, it's been a long day.' Leo said. David nodded and then looked to Mr. B.

'Yeah ok Leo. Well, I'll see you around 11.'

Leo nodded and then walked out of the hotel restaurant and into the lobby. He loosened his tie and looked around. It was only 10.00 and he wasn't tired. Jet lag had yet to reach him. He looked back into the restaurant and saw David and Mr. B. laughing again. He smiled to himself and then walked out of the hotel. A walk would tire him out.

When the cool air hit face he shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked around the street. People were walking hand in hand, arms clasped together. He smiled slightly and walked down the street. He felt a familiarity about the street. Like he had walked down here many times before.

Then it hit him.

He used to walk down here with Piper.

He sighed. Why couldn't he get her of his mind? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw a young couple walking together laughing and enjoying their company. He couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They had something he wished he had had for a long time.

He turned around and began to walk up the street in a different direction. He turned up another street and realized where he was headed. He used to live on this street with Piper. He walked up to the block of flats and looked up. He wondered if she still lived there.

He felt his feet begin to walk in the direction of the door, and then the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. He got in and waited as the elevator went up. And up. And up.

He felt butterflies rise in his stomach and was unsure whether they were caused from the movement if the elevator or because of something else. He waited as the doors opened and he then walked out and down the hallway.

**xXx**

Piper lay her sleeping on in his bed and then placed the duvet over him. She bent down and kissed his forehead softly and then looked over to her other son who was, as usual, sound asleep. Wyatt could sleep through anything from his brother's constant crying as a baby to a thunderstorm outside. She smiled and went over to his bed and kissed his hair softly. He mumbled slightly and then turned over on his side.

She took on last look at them and then walked out the door and into the kitchen area. The plates from dinner were still in the sink and Wyatt's schoolbooks were sitting on the table. She lifted them up and placed them in his backpack and put it beside Chris's. Then she rolled up her sleeves and began to wash the dishes. She brushed a bit of hair away from her face and turned the tap on. She was about to start on a new plate when there was a knock on the door. She looked to the clock. It was 10.30. Who calls at 10.30? She shrugged and dried her hands on the towel and went to the door. She opened the door and dropped the towel when she saw who it was.

'Hi,' he stuttered. 'hi Piper.'

Piper looked at him and she did something Leo nor she expected. She moved to him and planted her lips on his. Leo was shocked for a split second but then returned the kiss. Her arms traveled around his back and chest until they parted for breath.

'Piper…' he said breathlessly but she simply put her finger to his lips to shush him. She leaned up and kissed him again and gently led him into flat and closed the door with her foot.

**Ok, I know that was so rush but it's my fanfic and I kind of like it. It wasn't that long but…I did try. Please review…please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Icxh Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**I know, it's been ages but I haven't had time to update this. I have been doing it in pieces so I can get this as long as I can.**

**Thank you to:**

EternalConfusion

heather1021

halli-halliwell

paige fan

kcdancer

Charlie

de-anneisapurplemonkey

SVUroxmySOX

Tay

nicole812us

ElvenCompanion

Maqie

Pearl-Halliwell

supermouse627

PiperandLeoFan101

**This chapter isn't great but I tried, I really did. When I was writing I was struggling to put into words how they'd both react to the night before.**

'_People ask if I'm in love with you cause I'm sitting here with your picture and smiling to myself.'_

_- Loving Me 4 Me, Christina Aguilera_

As Times Goes By – Chapter 9 

The sun shone through the slits in the blinds forming peculiar shapes on the wall opposite. The shadows spread to two figures deep in slumber in the bed, a sheet covering their naked torsos. They had their legs intertwined and hands were clasped beneath the sheets. They looked like a couple that woke up together every morning.

Piper opened her eyes slightly, the sun's rays disturbing her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and then tried to rub her eyes only to discover her hand was in someone else's hand. Her eyes widened all of a sudden when she realized what had happened last night.

_Oh God. What the hell did I do? _

She pulled her hand slowly out of Leo's hand and clambered out of bed, pulling the sheet with her and wrapping it around her body. Leo mumbled slightly in his sleep as the coldness of the air hit his skin with the removal of the sheet. Piper widened her eyes when she realized he was completely naked and was now baring his prized possessions to her. She turned around and looked for something to cover him with. She saw a blanket on the chair and pulled it off and threw it over his slumbering body. Leo automatically pulled it up his body and rubbed his eyes and then turned on his side.

She began to pace back and forth on her tip-toes.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

She continued to pace with her thoughts until Leo spoke.

'You know you could make someone dizzy the way you're going.' Leo said in a sleepy voice. Piper stopped abruptly and turned around to see Leo facing her, holding his head in his hand. She thought he looked so sexy lying in the bed, the small blanket covering him.

_Piper! _

She mentally told herself off and glared at Leo.

'Well, can I at least have the sheet. It's a bit cold without it, and certain things don't always look so well when it's cold.' He said as he smirked at her.

Piper rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her clothes that were strewn around the room and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot.' She mumbled to herself. She put on her clothes and then looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She was a mess. She sighed to herself and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

_How could I have been so stupid? I mean, of all the things to do you go and sleep with him in your crummy flat with your kids in the same flat._

She opened her eyes. Wyatt and Chris. She walked out of the bathroom and went to their bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peered in.

Sound asleep. As usual.

She smiled to herself and then frowned. She had to ask Leo to leave before it got complicated.

_It's already complicated Piper._

'I know!' she said to herself and then gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

_Talking to yourself. Sign of madness you know._

She rolled her eyes and closed the door slowly and then walked slowly back to her bedroom. She walked in and held her head high as she saw Leo was still lying in bed. Her bed.

'You can go now.' She said firmly.

'I haven't had breakfast yet.' He said as he sat up and stretched, showing his muscular body to her once more.

'Well, you're not staying for breakfast. Please go.' She gathered his things off the ground and tossed them to him. 'There you go. I'll turn around.' And she did.

'I am not going to dress in front of you. Undress yes, dress no. Where's the bathroom?' He asked as he climbed out of bed, the sheet now wrapped around **his** waist.

'Beside this room.' She said and pointed.

'Thanks.' He said and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

Piper sighed and held her head in her hands and then pulled her hands through her hair.

**xXx **

Leo walked into the bathroom intent on having a look around. It was in his nature to be nosy and besides, it only made him human.

He pulled on his boxers and then opened the cabinet about the sink.

Tampons, pain relief.

_Women. They can't handle even a little bit of pain._

Toothpaste, toothbrushes. 1, 2, 3 of them.

The other two were smaller than hers. He narrowed his eyes. Why would she have 3 toothbrushes? She would only need two. Her and Wyatt.

'Wyatt…' he breathed.

He hadn't even crossed his mind. He had to see him.

He pulled on his pants and shirt and then ruffled his hair and looked in the mirror. Ok, so he wasn't the best looking guy in the morning but his son wouldn't mind.

He pulled on his socks and shoes and opened the door to find Piper standing there. Arms folded and a cold look on her face. Her hair was up now and she had changed her top. He looked her up and down.

'Time go to.' She said and pointed to the door. He followed her hand and looked at the door and then back to her.

'I'm not going anywhere.' He said.

'Yes you are. This is my flat and I can ask you to leave any damn time I want and that time is now.' She emphasized the 'now' and breathed out deeply.

He sighed and looked at her and then turned around and walked to the door. He stopped just before it and looked at the floor.

'I'll be back you know. You can't stop me from seeing him.' He said and he opened the door and walked out but not without taking one last, longing look at her. Then he shut the door.

Piper's eyes welled up and she blinked the tears back. She would not cry. There was no reason to cry. He was right. He did have a right to see his son, but not his other son. He closed her eyes and breathed out again, this time it wavered with unshed tears. She rubbed her eyes and then hugged herself.

'Mommy, who was that?' She heard a voice say. She looked up to find Wyatt standing at his door looking very sleepy.

'No one sweetie. Just a…just someone.' She said and held out her hand. 'C'mon, let's go get some breakfast.'

'Me too, me too!' She heard Chris shout from the room. She saw the door open wider and Chris came charging to her and she lifted him up.

'You're up too huh?' She smiled and ruffled his hair. She walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her children. These were the moments she cherished. And they were ones she did not intend on sharing.

**xXx**

Leo walked out of the building and shivered as the cool air hit him. He pulled his jacket up around his neck and put his hands in his pockets and continued walking, his destination not fully known.

Last night had been amazing to say the least. He had forgotten what it had been like to make love with Piper.

He was still shocked that she had kissed him. He didn't expect that.

Actually, he didn't know what he expected. It's not everyday you turn up on your ex's doorstep now is it?

He sighed and put his hands into his pockets and continued walking. He looked down at his feet as he dragged them along as though they were weights at the end of his legs.

He turned down another street and realized he was outside his hotel. He walked in the doors and saw the receptionist standing there smiling widely at him.

"Good morning Mr. Wyatt, are you just in?" She asked as she filled in some office work.

"Uh, yeah." He replied thinking it was none of her business where he had been.

"Well, you have missed breakfast but I am sure Room Service would help." She said smiling and then took her seat. "Have a nice day."

Leo mumbled something to himself and then pushed the elevator button. He began to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to reach his level. As soon as he saw the doors open he walked in and leaned back against the mirror. He watched as the floor number changed. They changed so quickly that they were simply a red blur to him.

He stepped out of the elevator when it reached his floor and walked to his hotel room and walked in. He needed a shower. That would clear his thoughts. He walked over to this bed to pull out his shower bag when a small picture fell out of his wallet that had been on top of the shower bag. He picked it up and saw that it was off Piper and Wyatt. He closed his eyes blocking out the image and walked into the bathroom thinking that this shower wasn't going to do what he had hoped it would achieve.

**Ok, so I'll end it there. Was that ok? Like I said, I tried hard with this chapter. Review and let me know. And, can I ask, don't make the review a simple 'that was great', can you tell me which bits were great and which bits were not so great? It helps me. Thanks, xXx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**Thank you to:**

EternalConfusion, heather1021, kcdancer, paige fan, shanabear, Charlie, Princess in the Pea, ElvenCompanion, nicole812us, Maqie, babiexox

**I just want to clear up that we WILL find out why Leo left, it's just going to take a while. So be patient. The whole point of the story is to basically find out the reasons behind his departure so, obviously it will be sorted out. Just bear with me. And I know Piper did seem a bit selfish when it came to not allowing Leo to see Wyatt but Leo left her without a goodbye or an explanation so, naturally, she feels some resentment towards him. As I said, bear with me and everything will be revealed in due course…I hope! I still haven't exactly worked out the full reasons behind him leaving. I have a few ideas but most of the seem like anticlimax to the build up the story has had of it. It'll come to be eventually!**

**So, a wee flashback for this chapter to show that there was a time when Leo did love Piper so much that he wouldn't even think of leaving her. It's a short chapter but it's fluffy and has a hint as to why Leo maybe left.**

"_There's mistakes that I have made, some chances I just threw away, some roads I never should have taken. Been some signs I didn't see, hearts that I hurt needlessly."_

_- Lessons Learned, Carrie Underwood_

As Time Goes By – Chapter 10

During our life we do things that we may regret or we may not regret. We do things that, when we think back on them, we wish we had have chosen another road, we wish we had asked another stranger. But, we're given one life and the past can't be rewritten no matter how hard we wish it could be.

Some of our decisions may seem ridiculous to friends and family but you have your reasons for doing them so you don't need to explain yourself to anyone.

This is what Leo kept telling himself as he lay in his hotel bed.

He had tossed and turned for a number of hours until he decided to give in to the fact that he was not going to get any sleep tonight. Sleep just wouldn't come. There were too many thoughts going through his mind for it to calm down and begin the pattern of sleep.

He sighed and then looked out the window to the stars that were slowly disappearing. He kept thinking back to the night before. When he saw Piper answer the door he felt his heart skip a beat. Just seeing her after all these years had an enormous effect on him.

He smiled at a memory. There were memories of when he was with Piper that he would treasure for the rest of her life. Memories that whenever he thought about them he couldn't help but feel he had made the wrong choice in leaving her.

**XXx **

He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled into his comforting hold. He took in the scent of her hair and rested his head atop of hers. He closed his eyes relishing in the moment between the two of them.

'_I still can't believe we're going to have a baby.' She said, breaking him out of his trance._

'_Hmm.' was all he could get out. Piper had just today found out that they were going to have a baby. They hadn't planned it but when he found out he couldn't describe how happy he had been. _

_People say that when you learn you are going to be a father the feeling is indescribable. He had never believed it and had always rolled his eyes at men rambling on about their feelings but as soon as Piper had said 'I'm pregnant' he knew that what these men had been saying was true. All he could do was kiss her and tell her he loved her. He didn't know what else to do._

'_She's going to be so cute.' Piper said and he could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice._

'_She?' He asked, smirking._

'_Well he or she….' She replied and then put her hands on her stomach. 'I can't believe there's a baby in here.'_

_Leo put his hands on top of hers and kissed the back of Piper's head. 'I know.' He caressed her thumb and then put his hand under Piper's hand so he could feel her stomach. He caressed her stomach and felt a rush of love for Piper and their baby._

'_I love you.' He whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver at the sound of his voice and pulled her tighter to his chest._

'_I love you too.' She said and shifted herself around until she was facing him. She looked into his eyes and leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and then pulled back._

'_That's it?' He joked. She laughed slightly and then leaned down and kissed him more passionately this time. She felt his tongue on her lips. They continued to kiss as Piper undid the buttons on Leo's pants and they made love on the sofa._

**XXx**

That night had been amazing.

Every night with Piper was amazing. Well, it had been until one night. He didn't like to dwell on that night. It had been the moment that ruined his life. He closed his eyes hoping it would block out the memory.

He pulled the duvet up to his chest and pushed the thoughts out of his head and tried to get to sleep. Sleep did eventually come to him but it was not a restful slumber.

**And cut! So, like I said, this was sort of a filler chapter. But there was a slight, and I say slight, hint as to his departure. Review please, and again can I ask you to tell me what you liked/disliked etc. I read your latest reviews and I have taken into consideration what you guys have said and I have also thought about some of your ideas so keep reading to see which ones I may use. (",)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co.**

**Gosh, I know it's been ages but College has just started and, well I don't have much work to do yet, I just haven't had time to do anything with this and, if I am being 100 honest, I didn't know what to write. I couldn't think of a way of putting it down on the page/screen, whatever. I tried on and off and finally managed to get something done, so if this isn't what you expected or something, please let me know! **

**Thank you to:**

Princess in the Pea, heather1021, Charlie, MaqieElvenCompanionkcdancersupermouse627 and PiperandLeoFan101 and -Holly-Fan-1-

"_You take it so slowly and your eyes look so lonely, but it's only when you think about me."_

_- Think About Me, Goo Goo Dolls_

As Time Goes By – Chapter 11

"Thanks Piper," an old man said to Piper as she served his dinner to him. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No problem Al, you know I love you.' She joked and then turned on her heels and walked over to the bar. She turned around and looked at Al again. He was eating his fries and drinking his soda. She smiled to herself. Al was a regular customer at the diner. He would come most nights and order the same thing. His wife had died a few years ago from cancer so Piper thought that he probably came here so often because he got lonely and he just needed a chat and she didn't mind being the reciprocator of his stories of his travels with his wife or his time in the army.

"Flirting with the customers again Piper?" A voice said and she turned around and laughed.

"You know me, I can't resist a guy with a flannel shirt and hairs up his nose." Piper joked back. "But seriously, Al is such a nice guy. I'm sure in his day he was a charmer with his witty comebacks and stories. His wife was a lucky woman."

"Yeah, you're right. He is quite charming and you know he likes you. I mean, he always asks you to serve him." Laura winked at her and then walked away to attend to a customer down the bar.

Piper wondered why all guys couldn't be like Al. Al was kind and generous and he was a big softie yet, he was old fashioned and Piper liked that. She liked that he opened doors to let people in and out and that he smiled at people who passed him by. Piper couldn't recall when she last met a guy like that. Even Leo, who had been a gentleman, didn't seem to be as charming as Al. Actually, Leo was charming.

When they used to go to dinner he'd pull out her chair for her and he wouldn't start to eat until Piper had received her meal. He would open the door for her and he always paid for the taxi and the meal. Leo had been perfect. Sometimes he was so perfect that she felt she paled in comparison to him and that she didn't deserve him. She often felt she wasn't good enough for him. That he would tell her that he had found someone else and that he'd leave her. That day came eventually except he left things behind.

After he left she thought about him a lot but after a while she thought about him less and less. You learn to move on as time goes by and she did. Or so she thought.

Ever since she saw Leo in the Diner, she couldn't get him off her mind.

Ever since she had met Leo he had been impeded in her being and she couldn't rid herself of him. He would always be the father of her children and she couldn't change that.

Piper took one last glance at Al and smiled. Then she looked at her watch and then down to Laura. "Hey, I'm off now. See you tomorrow." Laura waved to her and Piper grabbed her coat from the hanger and waved at Al and then walked out the door. She pulled her coat on and then pulled her hair out of the clip it had been in. She shook her head and her hair fell down her back and onto her shoulders. She set her bag down the wall and searched for her keys.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Where are they?" she mumbled to herself.

"They're on the ground." She heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see Leo standing there. She watched as he bent down and picked them from the ground and hold out his hand to her. Without speaking, she reached out to take her keys. When she touched Leo's had she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Thanks," she said though Leo barely heard it.

"Piper, please-"

"Leo, don't." Piper cut in. She didn't want to hear him speak; she couldn't handle it.

Leo watched her closely in the hope that he could read her emotions. In the hope that he could get something from her. He looked at her face and noticed how tired she looked. Her brown eyes that had once lit up her face were sunken and had deep bags under them from her late night shifts.

"Piper will you please just listen to me." Leo pleaded.

"No Leo, I don't have time to listen to you. I have to get home." Piper said and she dug her key into the lock.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, I understand but will you please just hear me out."

Piper widened her eyes and laughed slightly. She spun around violently and looked right into his eyes. "Hear you out? Leo, I have had the last 5 years to 'hear you out' but you never bothered to enlighten me to your sudden departure." She seethed.

Leo flinched at her last comment. She was right. She was always right.

"I, uh, I just." He stuttered over his words and then looked down at his shoes. He didn't know what to say. How could he say anything to that?

"What's this? Leo Wyatt at a loss for words?" She asked in a mock tone. "We all have our bad days I guess." She arched an eyebrow at him and turned on her heels. She didn't have time for this.

"Piper, wait. Please. I just want to talk to you. To explain myself. At the most I deserve that." He pleaded. The voice inside him told him she wouldn't speak to him. That she would tell him to go and throw some profanity at him. Which he deserved but he wanted, no he needed, to explain himself. Not only did he deserve that chance, but she deserved to know, once and for all.

"Fine. But not here, it's too public." She said as she looked around and noticed people had begun staring at the small argument they were having.

**Cliffhanger, of sorts. The next chapter will definitely explain Leo's departure. This chapter was just a way of bringing in the 'explanation' sequence. Please review. Thanks, Molly.**


End file.
